demmy_koopafandomcom-20200215-history
Iggy Koopa - insane! Larry Koopa - pure hart! Part 3
Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa awaken!!! Voice: Larry Koopa.............. Lemmy Koopa............... Ludwig von Koopa....................... They all wake up, seeing a strange rainbow-colored butterfly in front of him Butterfly: Are you awake? They respond. Butterfly: My name is Tippi... I am what is known as a Pixl... A sort of fairy... Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa... I came to find you... Larry Koopa: Carrie!?!?!?!??! BUT I THOUGHT- Tippi: I am not Carrie... You met Count Bleck...and he captured a princess and an evil king... Is this not so? Larry Koopa: More like a drama queen and a bully, but whatever. Tippi: No difference. Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form The Void... We haven't much time... You must come with me... Yes, if your siblings are to be saved, you must come... A box is drawn around Mario, and he looks confused. Larry Koopa: OH NO! DIMENTO, CHARMING MAGICIAN IS HAPPENING! SAVE ME!!!!!!! Tippi: Let us go... (And I'm not Dimento, Charming Magician, thank you.) Larry Koopa: Fleep! SAVE ME!!! Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, and Tippi disappear. Flipside The Koopalings and Tippi appear on top of a tower by a strange wizard ;Iggy Kuppa;: Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi? And who might these be? Blue hair, bluer hair, and a rainbow mohawk! YOU HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELF! HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING!!! Boomer's- Tippi: SHUT UP! NO DEAD PAINTINGS OF ME! Anyway, He matches the description of the hero in the (false) Liggy Prognosticus perfectly... And their names are Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa... Larry Koopa: THE LIGGY PROGNOSTICUS? AWW, GREAT. That's the story how Iggy Koopa turned into cont bleck! Merlon: I welcome you, Mario! This is the fair town of Flipside. (A town of rage was there.) ;Iggy Kuppa;: You have come far from the Grass Land of your dimension... Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions! Larry Koopa: WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU!? ;Iggy Kuppa;: My name? I FORGOT! I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this dumb town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds! Ludwig von Koopa: Okay, obvious rip off of Iggy Koopa ;Iggy Kuppa;, what should I do? ;Iggy Kuppa;: Ahh... You want to know about the end of all worlds? What's happening, you ask? So that dumb butterfly Tippi has not yet told you, I gather... Well then, Larry Koopa- I forgot the rest... The answer hangs above you. A purple circle of dark energy is shown above, directly in the center. ;Iggy Kuppa;: Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky? It's shown up close. Larry Koopa: You mean that pimple over here? Tippi: It's not a pimple! ;Iggy Kuppa;: It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Iggy Koopa, who wields the Dark Prognosticus. Lemmy Koopa: Can we just pop it? Tippi and ;Iggy Kuppa;: IT'S NOT A PIMPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Void is taken out of view. Tippi: "A fair and lovely princess... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth The Void." Larry Koopa: IT WAS A DRAMA QUEEN AND A HARDCORE BULLY, IDIOT!!! ;Iggy Kuppa;: Yes... The passage Tippi just quoted is from the false Liggy Prognosticus- Larry Koopa: I HAVE IT! (Larry Koopa was shown holding up the Liggy Prognosticus and god happened.) Tippi: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwow. ;Iggy Kuppa;: -of my ancestors. The book also says this: "The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of the eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task." ...So it is written! He takes out a Pure Heart. Tippi: LEMME HAVE IT! Larry Koopa: MINE! I'M THE LIGGY PROGNOSTICUS, NOT THE ARK PROGNOSTICUS! ;Iggy Kuppa;: This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Liggy Prognosticus after a 4 year old Koopaling drew over it. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! ;Iggy Kuppa;: Larry Koopa, leader of the Koopalings! Take this and save all worlds from destruction! - I will! - Nah. , why is Mario here, and why is ;Iggy Kuppa; so ugly?]] Larry Koopa: FINE... CAN I THROW IT OUT OF THE WINDOW!? Tippi: NO! you're like Thoreau! ;Iggy Kuppa;: Excellent! You truly are the hero of the Liggy Prognosticus! My eyes always deceive! So... *clearing his throat* Ahem! Larry Koopa, our brave hero! Take...THIS! He gives Larry Koopa the first of the eight Pure Hearts. This Pure Heart has been thrust into your possession! You can throw it out of the window now! ;Iggy Kuppa;: Now, great hero Larry Koopa... Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Hart... You must place it in the Heart Pillar in this town. Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task! Lemmy Koopa: credit hog. Tippi: This way... Tippi heads over to the left When D-Pad Up appears, press the red direction on the D-Pad to examine things or talk to people. Larry Koopa: SHUT UP! Larry Koopa tries running up the Flipside building, but falls to the ground. Lemmy Koopa: THIS IS HARD! Tippi: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! Larry Koopa: AWW COME ON. Tippi: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE AN ELEVATOR. Larry Koopa heads over to Tippi and takes an elevator down to the main area. Tippi: This way, please... Come along... Larry Koopa: NO! Larry Koopa takes about ten hours to walk up, and when he's up... Larry Koopa: WOAH!!! (falls) Tippi: IDIOT. He follows Tippi to the right and takes another elevator up. Tippi: The Hart Pillar is this way... Come on, please... Tippi goes to the left where the Hart Pillar is, and The Koopalings follow her! Tippi: This is the Hart Pillar... Now, get close and place the Pure Hart.. Larry Koopa walks up to the pillar and takes out the Pure Heart, then it gets inserted into the heart-shaped indention of the pillar. This causes a red door to appear on Flipside's tower. Larry Koopa: TO MY WEDDING? Tippi: NO. Well done... Now, let's return to RETARDON... They head back down the elevator and proceed towards the left. Tippi locates a Save Block near his house, and then suddenly... Tippi: Perhaps you should strike this block before we head back to ;Iggy Kuppa;. He uses the dumblock, then heads back up to the tower of Flipside. ;Iggy Kuppa;: Ah, the two of you return! I'm ancient now! And also, I downloaded a mracktail battle ost! They go up to ;Iggy Kuppa; ;Iggy Kuppa;: Look! A door has appeared! This DUMBENSIONAL door was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other impure harts... ...Tippi. You must use your lens of truth (rip off of Zelda) to help Larry Koopa find this Pure Hart while I make a new song! Tippi: Of course, typical old ;Iggy Kuppa;... You know, i'm 26, younger than Wendie O Koopa, a bit older than Carrie- Larry Koopa: SHUT UP! ;Iggy Kuppa;: And Larry Koopa... I have something to give you that will aid you on your journey. He takes out a red warp ipe with red and white streaks on the top, then gives it to Larry Koopa. You got a Warp Pipe! ;Iggy Kuppa;: With this, you will be able to return to Flipside from anywhere in the universe! Use it whenever you feel you must return in a hurry. To use your Return Pipe, just go to "Important Things" on the menu screen. Just remember that in some areas, the signal from Flipside might not reach! Merlon: ...The Liggy Prognosticus foretells that the hero will meet a "DUMBension governor". And from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique... I am almost certain this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Ludwig van Beethoven. So go now through this door, and seek out Ludwig van Beethoven! Ludwig von Koopa: YAY! Larry Koopa and Lemmy Koopa: NOO!!!! Tippi: Well, let's get going, lazy! Larry Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Tippi enter the red door! CASTLE BLEK-(Dimentio makes a drumroll) I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TELL YOU. A dark castle is shown with Iggy Koopa, the Dark Prognosticus, and all of his loyal minions Iggy Koopa: BLEH HEH HEH HEH! CONT BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Iggy Koopa: Yes, Iggy Koopa is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the ARK Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! CONT BLECK!!!!!!!!!!!!! FATGUY: Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that ugly Icky (koopa) stuff! Dimentio: Yes, yes, no one likes Icky Koopa stuff... Yesss... A perfect world... Sounds magical... Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait. Voice: Sorry I'm late! Another fatguy appears, and he notices his carbon copy. FATGUY: What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?! ^FATGUY^: Mimimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, FATGUY, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something? He turns into Iggy Koopa. ^Iggy Koopa^: I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got fat instead of brains! FATGUY gets agitated. FATGUY: 'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shifting' hooliganry! It's Luiga, innit?! Show a little respect fer the cont bleck! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass! Iggy Koopa: Bleh heh heh heh heh... How delightful, Luiga. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck! Luiga turns into Wendy. ^Wendie O Koopa^: Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world! Dimentio: And here I thought Luiga's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards! Luiga turns into Roy Koopa. ^Roy Koopa^: Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Umm... Never mind. Iggy Koopa: Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... Well, different strokes for different minions... Iggy Koopa: After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Blek will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen...we must follow the instructions of the Ark Prognosticus. Luigi, Cont Bleck's most loyal follower, speaks. Luigi: Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox... Luigi: Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy... Iggy Koopa: A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance... FATGUY: Iggy Koopa! FATGUY: Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Iggy Koopa's goin' on 'bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' FATGUY! Iggy Koopa: Very well, Fatguy. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Cont Bleck. FATGUY: Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! Iggy Koopa: (He is fat...) He turns to Mimi and Dimentio FATGUY: Luiga! Dimentio Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'! (winks at Luiga) Luiga: Does he like me!? He leaves, winks at Luiga one more time... yeah. Dimentio: Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well! Dimentio leaves. Iggy Koopa: Bleh heh heh heh heh... So, hero... You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near... BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Category:Larrie Koopa's pure heart